


coffee

by efrondeur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), listen the amount of pining is unreal, these boys are so oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efrondeur/pseuds/efrondeur
Summary: It starts slow.Little touches that are supposed to be meaningless.Soft smile with softer words.Eyes looking too deep, watching too long.Little peeks when the other didn’t think he’d notice.Then it starts to pick up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> for Bread, who gave me the prompt: roommate AU ft. dumb, pining Klance
> 
> thanks to [Panda](http://panda013.tumblr.com/), [Bread](http://breadpoetsociety.tumblr.com/), [Sarah](http://light-of-eyllwe.tumblr.com/) , and everyone else who came to the streams for helping me out so much with this and giving me the confidence to keep going!
> 
> hope you like it!

It starts slow.

Little touches that are supposed to be meaningless.

Soft smile with softer words.

Eyes looking too deep, watching too long.

Little peeks when the other didn’t think he’d notice.

Then it starts to pick up.

It becomes sitting too close, sides brushing while they watch TV.

Attempts at making his favorite foods.

Small flirts that could be dismissed as jabs, but just seem too… intimate to be just that.

He even caught him watching some of the movies he’d mentioned that he likes.

It was… weird.

And to be honest? He had no idea if he was making all of this up in his head. He probably was… 

Keith is just a friend. Someone learning how to be as touchy and as intimate as Lance is. That’s it. Nothing more, nothing less.

  
  
  
  
  


Right?   
  


* * *

They go out for dinner, sort of a post-finals reward.

It all goes as it normally does. They go to a sit-down place that was perfectly cheap enough for their broke asses while still serving decent food. 

They both get burgers. As always, Lance mocks Keith for getting his well done, which used to be because he actually hated the fact that he took all the flavor out of the burger, but now, it’s because he loves Keith’s reaction. The way his eyes squint, his brows pinch, his mouth parts, slightly turned down at the edges. The slight blush that comes to his cheeks.

It makes Lance’s heart skip a beat. Makes him want to smush those pink cheeks. Makes him want to wrap his arms around him and squeeze Keith against him.

But then, when the waitress comes with the check, Keith picks it up. They always pay for what  _ they _ each order for themselves.  _ Always. _

Why the  _ fuck _ did he pick up the check?

After Keith signs the bill, Lance speaks up. “I’m gonna pay you back, I hope you know that.”

“No you’re not,” says Keith.

“Yes I am.”

“No.”

“Yes.” Lance crosses his arms.

“ _ No. _ ”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

“Lance.”

“ _ Keith, _ ” mocks Lance.

“It’s my treat,” says Keith, voice gentler.

They get up after saying a “thank you” to the waitress as she passes.

“Okay, then next time it’s my treat,” says Lance as they head out the door, walking back to their apartment.

Keith’s cheeks flush. “N-no,” he stutters. He becomes even redder, blush creeping down his neck.

“Fine, give me a good reason and I won’t,” challenges Lance.

Keith’s silent for a minute. Their shoulders brush a couple times as they walk, to the point where it was kinda annoying Lance. He moves slightly to the side, putting more space in between them, but Keith closes it almost right away. Lance gives him a look, but he doesn’t even seem to notice.

Lance is about to say something when Keith says, “You had a harder time on your finals than I did, so I figured I’d take you out to celebrate you getting through them.”

“You calling me dumb?” asks Lance jokingly.

Keith’s eyes widen, hands coming up defensively as he turns slightly towards Lance. “No, no, no. That’s not what I meant at all! I just was saying that your grades were more border than mine and Iㅡwait no, fuck I meanㅡ”

Lance laughs. “Keith,  _ Keith. _ I know, it’s fine, dude. I was just messing with you.”

“Oh.” Keith relaxes.

The rest of the walk is mostly silent, but it’s comfortable. They’ve been friends for how long now? Well, they met in the cafeteria of freshman year so… almost three and a half years ago. Each other’s presence is enough. Plus, Lance knows that Keith tends to retreat into his mind when he gets anxious, so Lance doesn’t push it. And, though he wants to, definitely doesn’t say anything as their shoulders brush five more times on the way back.

Keith gets his keys out first, unlocking the door to the building, holding the door open for Lance. He gives a gentlemanly ‘after you’ motion, to which Lance curtseys. 

As they head to the elevator, Keith very pointedly doesn’t hit the button, letting Lance do it instead,

Lance fucking loves pushing the button for the elevator. 

The doors open with a  _ ding _ right after he pushes the button. 

Lance pushes the button to their floor, becauseㅡagainㅡhe fucking loves pushing the button.

Keith shakes his head at Lance’s grin, smiling to himself.

“What?” asks Lance.

“Nothing.”

“C’mon, Mullet, what’s so funny?”

“I seriously don’t understand why you fucking love pushing the buttons so much.”

The elevator dings again as they reach their floor. Lance precedes Keith out of the elevator. 

“I don’t know. I used to always let my little brothers and sisters do it, so it’s kinda nice that I get to do it now,” says Lance, voice growing fond. 

Lance pulls out his keys to the apartment, which is just a couple doors down from the elevator, turning them in the lock. He can feel the heat of Keith’s gaze.

He turns as he opens the door, seeing a  _ very _ flushed Keith. His eyes are kind, gentle, and staring directly into Lance’s.

“I didn’t know that,” whispers Keith.

“Oh.” Lance coughs. “Well, uh, now you do.”

Lance walks into the apartment. Keith closes and locks the door. They both drop their keys on the counter as they walk past. 

“I, uh, I think I’m gonna go to bed early,” says Lance.

“Oh, I thought we were gonna watch  _ Love It or List It? _ ”

Lance hesitates for a moment. “How about tomorrow?”

Keith is visibly upset… no, not upset. Disappointed. Yeah, disappointed. “Sure.” He plasters a fake ass smile on his face that wanes at the edges. 

Lance’s heart clenches in his chest. “Y’know what, let’s watch it!”

Keith lets out a small laugh, but it’s not even a laugh, just a sad huff of air. If air even can be sad…

“It’s fine,” says Keith. “Go sleep.”

Keith’s face goes completely neutral. He smiles again, but it’s guarded. It’s not real. It’s concealing what he feels.

God, if Lance knew it would upset him this much, he wouldn’t have said anything.

Obviously, it can’t be enough for the universe to fucking drown him in feelings for his roommate. Oh, no. Now the universe has to make his roommate play into every  _ single one _ of them. The too long glances, the touching, the soft words and softer eyes. And  _ getting upset about not watching TV together. _ Who gets that upset about not watching HGTV? 

The universe is boning him, and he has no fucking clue why.

All he wanted to do was go to his room and shove his head into a pillow. Figure out why Keith has been so weird. Probably jerk it later.

But  _ no _ . He forgot about watching TV. He upset Keith. Like,  _ really _ upset Keith.

Keith snaps his fingers in front of his face. “Hello?”

“What?” asks Lance, startled.

“You’ve been spacing out. I said your name like three times.”

“Oh… sorry,” says Lance sheepishly. He ducks his head and rubs the back of his neck, feeling his face grow hotter. 

“Are you okay?” He’s doing it again. His voice is all soft again. His face is concerned again. He looks adorable again.

Yeah, Lance can’t be out here while Keith is. He knows he’ll sit too close to him if they watch something, or stand to close to him, like he’s doing  _ right now _ .

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are you sure it’s okay if I go to bed?”

“Lance, for the third time,  _ yes _ .”

“Alright,” says Lance, still unsure.

And thenㅡkeep in mind, Lance has no idea why he’s doing this ㅡ he closes the small distance between them. He wraps his arms around Keith, bringing him into a hug. He splays his hands across Keith’s upper back, and presses his cheek to Keith’s.

And Keith? Keith  _ freezes. _ Tenses. Doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t twitch. Nothing. 

Right. He’s… a friend. He only really lets Shiro hug him.

Lance instantly pulls away, eyes glued to the ground. 

“Lance?” asks Keith, voice barely above a whisper. 

“Sorry,” says Lance, turning on his heel. He high tails it to his room, almost slamming his bedroom door shut. 

He flops onto his bed, flinging an arm over his eyes. He hears Keith’s footsteps come up to his door and pause for a minute, then walks over to his own room. 

Lance lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

Why is this so hard?

He’s gotten over crushes before and gotten over them once he realized he had no chance. Like Erica in his freshman year. He fell head over heels for her, only to find out she was gay. After that, it was just done. He had no feelings for her besides platonic ones. 

Then Rein about a year after that. He’d asked Rein out, and had been rejected. And, once again, that was that. He got over his feelings soon after.

Why is Keith so different?

Was it because he lives with him? Or because he actually took his time to map out Keith’s face, down to the handful of freckles dotting it and the scar on his eyebrow? Or because he had gotten the unfeeling man to actually open up to him, to feel unafraid to show his emotions as plainly as Lance does?

Well… wait. All of those crushes ended after he did something about it. Maybe if…

But what would Keith think? What would he do?

If he doesn’t have feelings for Lance, then he could feel weird about living with someone who has literally dreamed about kissing him. Lance might lose his friend. It could tear their group apart. They would take sides. There’d be a fight. He’d lose more friends. No.  _ No. _

He can’t say anything. He can’t risk it. He can let it go. It won’t be hard. He can just stop thinking about him. Stop worrying about him when he’s out too late. Just. Stop.

That’s not hard right? He can just stop.

Yeah. That should work. He’ll totally be fine. No worries.  _ Fine. _ Just downright peachy. 

  
  
  


He’s not fine.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Not at all.   
  


* * *

Lance didn’t fall asleep until late that night.

His head was too loud. Thoughts too fast. Anxiety too high. Hands and legs too tingly. 

He only fell asleep when his anxiety ran it’s course, leaving him drained.

Suffice it to say, he both looks and feels like shit when he drags himself out of bed at noon. 

As he leaves his room, still clad in the clothes he wore yesterday, the smell of coffee assailed him.

Why is Keith making coffee?

He hears muffled cursing. Confused, he walks through the short hallway to the kitchen.

… There’s coffee fucking  _ everywhere _ .

“Keith?” asks Lance slowly, voice still low from sleep. 

Keith pops up from around the island, looking like a kid caught drawing on the wall. “Oh, uh, hey! Um, why are you up so early?”

Lance gives him a flat look. “It’s noon. Why do you look like you’re in trouble?”

Keith stares at the ground, mouth twisting. He rubs the back of his neck. “Well, I-I tried to make you coffee, but, uh, I kind of… forgot to put the carafe under the maker.” Keith rushes the last part.

Lance blinks. “You what?”

“I thought you always kept it in there!” says Keith defensively. He glances up to Lance before turning his gaze back to the floor. “And then I couldn’t figure out how to get it to stop, and,” Keith sighs, “it got fucking  _ everywhere _ .”

Lance shakes his head slightly. “Don’t worry about it. Happens to even the best of us.” Lance laughs a little. He nods to Keith. “And… the rest of us.”

Keith glances back over to him as Lance smirks. Keith gives him a weird look before realization dawns over his face. He rolls his eyes and flips Lance off as Lance laughs. 

Lance moves around the island to stand next to Keith, who’s staring at the small puddle of coffee.

“Was this all that spilled?” asks Lance. “Cause this isn’t all that much…”

“No, I cleaned up most of it, but my back hurts, so I’m just resting it for a sec,” says Keith.

“Oh, okay. I’ll get the rest,” says Lance, reaching for the paper towels sitting on the counter.

“No!” shouts Keith, a little too loud. Keith whips around to face Lance.

Lance pauses, staring at Keith with his brows furrowed together, mouth parted. 

Keith’s eyes widen, panic flashing across his face. “I didn’t mean it like that! I justㅡI meantㅡ” Keith paused, taking a breath. “I made the mess, so I’ll clean it up,” he says calmly. 

Keith grabs the paper towels and rips off a couple pieces, laying them over the puddle. 

Lance watches him, slightly in awe. Keith had never been that… upset over something so minute. 

Keith stands up, throwing the soaked towels in the trash a couple feet away and turning back to Lance.

He looks at Lance, cocking his head after a moment. “What?”

“What?” 

“What?”

“What?”

“What?”

“What?”

“Oh my god. Why are you looking at me like that?” asks Keith, exasperated.

“Like what?”

“Like you’re trying to figure something out.”

_ Caught red handed _ . “Oh, uh. I just didn’t know that you had back problems.”

“Really? I thought I told you about it,” says Keith.

“Nope,” says Lance, popping the ‘p’.

“Oh. Well, when I was a junior in high school, I was taking a wrestling class, and the guy I was paired up with accidentally elbowed me  _ really hard _ on one of my vertebrae. Ever since then I can’t keep my back bent for long.”

“Oh my god,” says Lance. “Did the guy, like, break your back or something?”

“No. My doctor said something about the tissue and ligaments or something. I don’t really know. I wasn’t paying all that much attention,” explains Keith with a shrug.

“Anyway,” starts Keith. “Can you teach me how to work this demon machine?” He gestures to the coffee maker. 

Lance laughs. “Sure, but I thought you didn’t like coffee…”

“I don’t, but I’ve always heard it’s an acquired taste, so I figured I’d keep at it until I liked it,” says Keith, cheeks flushing slightly. He glances to his left, shrugging his shoulders.

_ Fuck _ , he’s cute.

“Oh, okay. You probably wanna start with like a  _ lot _ of creamer then,” says Lance, feeling his own cheeks heat slightly. 

Keith nods. “So you can teach me how to make it then?” 

He sounds so fucking hopeful. Goddammit, Lance’s cheeks are getting hotter.

Lance swipes at his nose, ducking his gaze. “Yeah.” His voice cracks. “Yeah,” he repeats, voice deeper. 

“Good,” says Keith, small smile gracing his face. 

“So, step one,” says Lance. “Get the coffee pot.” Lance grabs it from it’s spot next to the sink. “And put it in the coffee maker.” He sets it on the tray in the coffee maker.

“Then,” continues Lance, “add coffee beans and water. And  _ voila _ .” 

“But how much of each?” asks Keith.

“Well it depends on how much you’re making. Can you grab the coffee beans?” asks Lance as he grabs a cup from the drying rack and filling it with water.

“Yeah, sure.”

Keith has the bag of beans in hand as Lance finishes filling the cup.

“If you open it, there should be a scoop inside,” explains Lance.

Keith does so. There’s a green scoop shaped like a cone in the bag. Keith pulls it out, presenting it to Lance with a questioning face.

“Yep. So for each cup it’s about two and a half scoops, so, since there’s two of us, five.”

Lance opens the top part of the machine. He taps a tube in it. “Put them in here.”

Keith shifts closer to Lance to put the beans in. Lance could move… but why would he? Keith is lightly pressed up against his side and is unbelievably warm. Lance has to stop himself from wrapping his arm around Keith’s waist and pulling him closer.

Keith starts scooping the beans in, counting each scoop out loud as he goes. His face is twisted in concentration as he counts. He is so. Fucking.  _ Cute _ . 

A couple of beans miss the tube, but Keith picks them up and carefully places them in.

When he’s done he looks at Lance, eyes filled with a sense of accomplishment. It makes Lance’s heart  _ soar _ . 

Lance honestly might actually melt. 

“Good?” asks Keith.

“Yeah,” says Lance, voice cracking again. 

Lance takes the cup filled with water and pours it into the tank beside the tube. He refills the cup halfway and pours that in, too. 

All the while, Keith stays against his side, even shifting slightly when Lance moves just far enough away. His fingers brush against Keith’s a few times. The first time Keith stilled, but now he doesn’t seemed too fazed by it. Lance, however, is going into full panic mode every time. The third time he almost linked their pinkies together, only stopping himself just before he did so. 

Lance closes the lid at the top of the machine, pointedly not looking at Keith. He doesn't even want to know how red either of them are right now. 

“Then, uh, you just press this button,” he says pressing the biggest button in the center of the panel at the top of the coffee maker, “and you’re all set.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks.” 

“Yeah, no problem,” says Lance, finally turning to Keith. 

Keith is still glued to his side, staring up at Lance with soft eyes. He’s face is only inches from Lance’s. 

Keith bites his lower lip. Lance’s eyes follow, brain tucking the motion away to remember forever. His eyes stay trained to Keith’s lips. He can feel the ghost of Keith’s breath over his face.

His heart starts to pound in his chest, warmth slowly spreading throughout his body. His breathing becomes slightly heavier. 

His eyes flutter as he starts to lean in. He can hear Keith’s breath hitch. His heart skips a beat.

Lance sees Keith close his eyes in his peripherals and feels him start to lean in. His heart is threatening to beat out of his cheㅡ

_ Beep! _

_ Beep! _

_ Beep! _

Lance eyes fly open. He pulls away from Keith, taking a couple steps back. Keith’s eyes stay closed for a moment, head tilted up before he seems to realize Lance moved away. Frowning, his eyes flutter open, staring at Lance. 

Lance looks away. “Um. Coffee,” he says plainly, voice low. 

Keith doesn't move, so Lance goes to the cupboard to grab two mugs. He places them in front of the coffee maker before sliding past Keith to grab the creamer from their old fridge. 

God, he can still feel Keith against him. His breath fanning out across his face. His teeth biting down on his lip, tongue swiping across afterwards. His warmth spreading to Lance. 

But without that he feels cold. Like there’s something missing. It felt so right before, now there’s something… wrong. 

But it’s not like he can just kiss his roommate? One of his best friends? It can’t happen, so it won’t. 

They’re friends. That’s it.

  
  
  


__ That’s it.  
  


* * *

__

So, uh. That isn’t it.

Honestly? It seems like they’re worse than that now.

Keith has been avoiding him since their… since that day. Whether it be by holing up in his room, going out with Hunk, or just leaving without a word.

They still talked, but it doesn’t mean anything. Just simple ‘good morning’s and ‘how are you’s and ‘I’ll be back later’s and ‘goodnight’s. That’s it. Maybe a little bit more if he’s lucky.

And it fucking hurts.

He’s losing his roommate. The only one of their friends who would live with him because ‘ _ while we love you, Lance, you’re a fucking slob. _ ’ 

His confidant. The guy he could always count on to listen, to care, even if he didn’t always know what to say.

His motivation. The one who makes him strive to be the best person that he could ever want to be. 

His constant. The friend who is there for him at his worst, ready to be there for whatever he might need.

His HGTV buddy. The man who fucking loves to yell at the stupid people complaining about million dollar houses, making Lance laugh all night long. 

His best friend. The person who took so much time and effort to get to know him when it was so obvious he wasn’t experienced in that kind of intimacy and affection.

But mostly? He’s losing what matters to him the most: a person he fucking cares about so much it  _ hurts _ . Someone who he has dreamed about spending every day with. Waking up next to every morning. Kissing hello and goodbye. Having a future with. A long, happy, life with. 

Someone who sometimes walks in upset or anxious and all Lance wants to do is wrap him up and take all the pain from. Whose happiness is the only thing that matters. Whose smile can change his mood in an instant. Who by simply  _ being there _ makes everything better. Brighter. Warmer. 

Some who feels like  _ home _ .

And it’s exactly what he wants. What he  _ craves _ . Exactly what he knows he can never have.

It’s carving a hole in his chest. Leaving him cold. He still goes through the same emotions, but they’re… muted. Nothing feels the same anymore.

He’s not happy like he used to be. He used to feel pure, unadulterated joy. Now he’s just happy.

He’s not angry like he used to be. It used to be strong, hard to control. Now he’s just angry.

He’s not sad like he used to be. It used to wash over him, cloud his days. Now he’s just empty.

He knows he shouldn’t feel like this about one person. That one person shouldn’t have this much influence in his life, but,  _ fuck,  _ man, he opened a door that wasn’t always the easiest to open. And now that he did, the only thing to keep everything in was Keith, and he’s leaving. 

Everything is rushing out and there’s no way to stop it. No way to plug the hole. Just to wait until it’s gone. Hope that it somehow can come back.

He hopes one day he can forget the feeling of Keith at his side. Of his warmth, and their brushing hands. Hopes he can forget how much he wanted to wrap them in his and never let go. Forget the faint smile that graced his face. Forget that Keith made a home in his heart.

He can hope, but he knows they’ll stay.

The only thing he ever wanted to remember–the way Keith bit his lip, worrying it slightly before letting go, flicking his tongue over it–is the only thing he can’t seem to.The one memory evading his grasp.

Keith is slipping through his fingers, but no matter how desperately he tries to hold on, he just can’t find purchase.

If he doesn’t do something soon, Keith is going to completely slip away.

He can’t let that happen. He  _ won’t _ .  


 

* * *

“I’m going out,” says Keith as he passes Lance, who’s curled up under a blanket on the couch, lukewarm mug of coffee sitting in his hands. “Don’t wait up.”

Lance hums noncommittally.

_ You’re losing him, Lance. You’re losing him. _

The door slams shut, making Lance wince. Keith always used to close it softly, careful not to disturb anyone.  

_ You are losing him, Lance. _

_ Go get him. _

Lance curls himself further in the blankets.

_ Now. _

Lance let out a huff, tossing the blankets to the side and pulling himself up and off of the couch as he places the coffee on the side table.

He hears the door to the elevator  _ ding. _

_ Go. _

Something in Lance cracks. He sprints for the apartment door, throwing it open, barely caring to make sure it closes.

The elevator door is starting to close, Keith’s shoulder visible as he presses the button to the ground floor. 

Lance wills his legs to move faster, lengthening his strides. He can barely even feel them, adrenaline taking over. He doesn’t even think he’s breathing. All of his energy is focused on making that elevator. 

Just a little more, a _ little  _ more.

He angles his body to the side, nearly leaping into the elevator. Landing just as the door closes, to the sight of a very bewildered Keith. 

“Lance?”

Lance doubles over, trying to remember exactly how to get air into his lungs.

“What are you  _ doing? _ ”

He doesn’t answer him. Instead, he punches the stop button on the elevator.  

“ _ Lance.  _ What’s going on?”

Keith takes a step closer to him, resting a hand on Lance’s back as his chest heaves

“Lance, talk to me, please.”

“What, like you’ve been talking to me?” bites Lance. Lance stands up straight, still struggling to catch his breath.

Keith recoils. His mouth hangs open only to close, is pressed in a tight line. He pulls the bottom one in and start biting it.

Right.  _ That’s _ how it looks.

“Yeah, thought so.”

Lance surges forward, cupping Keith’s jaw with both hands, kissing him with a desperate hunger no one but Keith could ever come close to satisfying. With every feeling he has left. With the wants that have been slowly picking at him day by day. This is his chance to show Keith how he feels. How he is Lance’s everything. How Lance wants nothing more than to just be Keith’s and for Keith to be his.

Electricity shoots through his veins, warming every fucking millimeter of his body. His heart races, beating faster than it ever has before. Every emotion he lost is now back in full force, slamming into him like a frieght train. It’s overwhelming. It’s fantastic. It makes him want to cry.

Well, both all the emotions and the fact that Keith is frozen in his grip. 

Lance pulls back, eyes fluttering open. Keith is staring at him, eyes wide, mouth parted, panic flashing across his face. 

Lance’s heart clenches so hard it hurts. What about the almost kiss from the weeks before? Keith had wanted it right? No, with the way he reacted, he did. There’s no way he didn’t. 

This kiss wasn’t the wrong thing, right? Right? Please say right.

Lance takes a step back, thoughts tumbling out of this mouth. “Don’t tell me I was wrong,” begs Lance. “Please don’t tell me I read this wrong.”

The look of shock never leaves Keith’s face. Not as he shakes his head. Not as he surges forward, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck, pulling him into a kiss more fierce than the first. Lance gasps against his lips, bringing his arms up to wrap around Keith’s waist, pulling them flush together.

Keith groans, tightening his arms around Lance’s neck.

Their noses bump as they shift. Keith carefully places a hand on the back of Lance’s neck, tilting his head slightly, perfecting the angle.

Lance starts to pull away, only for Keith to swipe his tongue across his lips. Lance melts into the kiss, turning nearly boneless in Keith’s embrace.

One kiss turns two, turns three, turns too many to count. Each is even better than the last.

They pull away, reluctantly, but they’re desperate for air. They press their foreheads together, breathing in each other’s air.

Keith licks his lips, humming.

“Y’know,” starts Keith breathlessly, “I think I might just become a coffee addict.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and criticisms are love!
> 
> please feel free to come gush with me about voltron on my [tumblr](http://shiros-eyes.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/thememewrites)


End file.
